More Invaders!
Background All Good Things was the fourth release from Classic Game Creations. It is a compilation cartridge, comprised of More Invaders!, which is a clone of Space Invaders Part II, clones of three more arcade games and a clone of a TRS-80 game. More Invaders! This is the follow-up to Classic Game Creations' very first Vectrex homebrew of Vector Vaders. Invaders travel from side to side dropping bombs, and once they reach the edge of the screen, the entire formation drops down a notch. They are much more numerous this time than on the original Vector Vaders, having each level comprised of at least 48 invaders, rather than 25. Also, rather than having three unique types of invaders as with Vector Vaders, this time around the invaders are all shaped like the letter 'v'. A bonus flying saucer will appear during a level that is worth many more points than the invaders (50, 100, 150 or 300 vs. 10, 20, or 30 points for each invader) and shoot at the player, and there is a possibility of one of two secret bonuses that can be awarded at the end of a level. The player can also hide behind one of four bunkers for protection, which will eventually disappear after being shot too many times by the player and/or enemy fire. Starting with the second level, some invaders will split into two when shot. In between each level is a brief cinematic ode to Space Invaders Part II where an invader on top of a saucer will fly offscreen saying "S. O. S." Either running out of bases or being overrun by invaders (i. e. the invaders reach the bottom of the screen) will end the game. An extra base is awarded at 5000 points. There are also two secret bonuses to the game; one of which is to shoot all of the invaders except for the column at the farthest left of the screen. Killing the second invader from the bottom last will give the player a 500 point bonus, while killing the invader at the very bottom last out of that column will award the player 1000 points. Controls *Move left and right: buttons one and two *Fire: button four Other included games Rockaroids is a clone of the arcade game Asteroids. The player controls a ship that destroys rockaroids. Shooting a large rockaroid splits it into two medium-sized ones, which then split into two small ones, which can then be destroyed. Enemy saucers also appear and shoot at the player. The player starts out with three ships and the game will end when they are lost by either rockaroid collisions, being shot by saucers, or being destroyed upon re-entry from hyperspace (which is used to move the player to a random spot on the screen in case of emergency). Extra ships are awarded with every 10,000 points scored. Spike's Water Balloons is a clone of Kaboom!, a game that was ported to many home console platforms during the early 1980s by Activision. Instead of using buckets to catch bombs dropped by the "Mad Bomber" at the top of the screen like on the original, this time around the player uses Spike, the unofficial Vectrex mascot, to pop balloons with the top of his head that are dropped from his enemy Spud. Spike's head is a bit smaller than the original buckets, which, if the player misses a balloon, it will count against them, and once three balloons hit the ground the game is over. However, the player can kick a missed balloon back up towards Spud, somewhat reminiscent of the arcade game Kick Man. Vectris, aka Vectrex Blocks, is a clone of Tetris, where puzzle pieces float down from the top of the screen. It is the player's duty to arrange the differently-shaped pieces to form solid lines; once one to four horizontal lines are complete, those lines will disappear. Not being able to form complete lines will cause pieces to stack up higher and higher, and once the stack reaches the top of the screen the game is over. In 23 Matches, the player starts with 23 matches and must take away a certain amount per round until no matches are left. If the computer has to take away the last match the player loses the game. Links *All Good Things official page *Stage Select review (7/10) Category:Games Category:Vectrex BOTSS